And Your Mission Location Is
by uniquecomicfreak2580
Summary: Kevin Price really badly wants Orlando to be his mission location and will do anything to get it. Rated T. Little language and Suggestive Sexual Themes and Implied Sex.


"Um, Sir? May I come in?" Kevin asked after he had knocked three times on the door. He was nervous, so very nervous. It was only one more week until he was shipped off to God only knows where. Kevin prayed ever night for the past month for Heavenly Father to make his mission location Orlando, Florida. It was his favorite place in the whole world, but sometimes just praying alone doesn't get the job done.

"You may enter." Kevin took in a deep breathe, and then opened the door. "Hello Elder Price! Is there anything I can help you with?" The Mission President greeted with a smile. He placed the paperwork that he was working on to the right, giving Kevin his full attention.

"Yes. Um, are you aware that me and my fellow classmates are going on our missions soon? Very soon, in fact." Kevin stated while taking a seat in the chair closest to the Mission President's desk.

"Why, yes I am. And I am very proud of each and every one of you." He said, almost certain to where the conversation was going.

"Thank you. Now about_ my_ mission. I don't really mind who my companion is, but for my location I was hoping to ge-"

"Now Elder, you do know that missionaries do not have final say over where they get sent, correct?" The Mission President interrupted in a serious and annoyed tone.

"Certainly. Of course. I was just…throwing in a suggestion. There are so many places in this world, and I think it would be helpful of me to tell you where I think I would be most progressive on my mission. Now, Florida is a_ very_ holy place an-"

"Elder Price, please. You are one of the brightest young men in this center. I would think _you_, out of all of these Elders, would understand and respect how the assigning works." The Mission President told him while rubbing his temples. He has heard so many requests for mission locations that it was starting to give him a headache.

"I do. I really do. I completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent understand that." Kevin reassured him while slightly holding up his hands.

"Good." The Mission President said before getting back to work. There was silence for a moment or two until Kevin placed his fingertips on top of the President's papers.

"All I'm saying is that my family is going to miss me an awful lot. You know how moms can get. I feel that Florida is a good not-too-far-but-not-too-close distant, Don't you agree?"

"Elder Price, please leave my office."

"But I-"

"Now." The Mission President commanded, not even looking up from his papers.

"Alright sir, thank you for your time." Kevin said with a small smile which quickly turned into a frown. _Great job Kevin. He even said you were one of the brightest young men here, now you made yourself look like an idiot. A desperate idiot. Is Orlando really worth that?…What am I kidding? Of course Orlando is worth that! Orlando is worth me getting on my knees and sucking his…oh._ Kevin thought before he stood up from his seat. He bit his inner lip, uncertain of taking that risk. His family would be so disappointed if they ever found out he did that, even if they found out that he thought of doing that. But this was Orlando, Kevin's one and only true desire. If he had to do a little favor then why not? When the going gets tough, the tough get going. And Kevin Price is no quitter. Kevin looked around the room before leaning towards the Mission President.

"I'll suck your dick." Kevin mumbled while playing with his fingers.

"What?" He asked casually as he wrote information down. He literally couldn't hear Kevin's statement.

Kevin looked around the room one more time before repeating himself, a little louder this time. "I said, I will suck your cock if you do that for me."

"Elder Price, mumbling is a horrible habit. I can barley understand what you are saying. Please do speak up."

Kevin sighed and combined his hair back with his fingers. "I said, I will suck your penis if you send me to Orlando." The Mission President snapped his head up to look at Price. _Did I just hear that correctly?_

"What did you just say?" He asked out of disbelief.

"I said, I will give you oral sex in return for sending me to Orlando, Florida." Kevin told him with a red face. Each time he said it, the more embarrassed he was and the hotter his face grew.

"No, no, no. I heard you that time, I was just so…shocked."

"Then why did you make me say it again!?"

"Elder Price, please keep your voice down."

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?" He asked, completely blank-minded from the whole situation.

"You know." Kevin said. He puffed out his right check with his tongue multiple times until the Mission President finally understood what he meant.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Elder Price, that is a very inappropriate thing to say, let alone _do_."

"It'll be fine. We won't tell anybody. And I know that I have never done this sort of thing before, but with patience and a lot of spit, I think I can satisfy you. And who knows, maybe it will elevate into something else." Kevin tried to convince him. At the end of his sentence he flashed his charming signature smile and winked._ That'll get him for sure. _The Mission President sat there with his mouth open in incredulity. Kevin took that as a hint. He leaned over the desk and crashed their open mouths together, wiggling his tongue once their lips touched. The Mission President automatically pushed Kevin away and wiped his mouth.

"What did you just _do_!?"

"I told you I never did this sort of thing before. How am I supposed to know how to kiss properly if it never happened to me? And I saw in a movie, when the two kissed they put each other's tongues in their mouths."

"_Why_ did you do that!?"

"Because I want to go to Orlando. I thought I made that pretty clear already."

"No! I mean what _possessed_ you to do that!?"

"I thought you were hinting me yes and that we should do it."

"Elder Price, leave my office. Now."

"But what about Orlando? Are you gonna-"

"Now, Kevin!" The Mission President yelled angrily. It was very rare to call them by their first name when they were considered missionaries, but he had to get his point across.

"Ok…Alright…I'll leave." Price said before standing up from his seat. He reached the door and slowly opened it, waiting for the Mission President to have a sudden change of mind. To Kevin's dismay, the Mission President's horny begging never came. "So, Orlando is a maybe? A fifty-one percent chance probably?" Kevin asked before shutting the door.

"Elder Price…" The Mission President said while looking at the ground. Kevin readjusted his stance, preparing himself incase me may re-enter the room. The Mission President swallowed hard before waving his hand for Kevin to come back. "Shut the door and make sure it's locked." A sudden rush shot threw Kevin's body.

"Yes sir." Price said, grinning like an idiot. Kevin turned around and locked the door as fast as he could, but not soon enough to see what the Mission President had done. He took his wedding photo from the desk and shoved it in the top right drawer. There was no way he could do this unholy act while a picture of Debra, his lovely wife, was sitting right there. While Kevin strode across the room, he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a see-threw undershirt. Price reached the chair that was occupied by the other man and sat on his lap, _accidently_ pressing his hand on the President's crotch. The Mission President let out a low moan and placed his left hand on Kevin's chest, squeezing the taut pec. Price took the President's other hand and slid it up his neck. He stuck his tongue out and lick the middle finger, looking deep into the other's eyes the whole time. Kevin then wrapped his lips around the digit and guided it into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Kevin sucked on the finger and heard the Mission President groan loudly. _Let the fun begin…_

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they're sending you Elder Price?"

_Remember, don't act too noticeable. I'm supposed_ _to_ not_ know where I'm going._ Kevin reminded himself before responding. "Well, of course, we don't really have final say over where we get sent, but I have been praying to be sent to my favorite place in the whole world."

"Well, I'm sure if you prayed for a location, Heavenly Father will make it happen."

_Trust me Elder, I did a lot more then pray for it this past week._

"You're like the smartest, best, most deserving Elder the center's ever seen."

_Don't have to tell me twice. But don't act so self-absorbed, be modest._ "Aw, come on you guys." _Perfect._

"Elders, form a line and step forward when your name is called." A sudden voice stated. All of the Elders stood in a non-specific order. _Alright Kevin, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for. _"Elder Young!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're mission brother will be, Elder Grant!

"That's me! Hey brother!" Elder Grant exclaimed as he hugged his new best friend.

"And your mission location is, Norway!"

"Oh wow! Norway!"

"Land of gnomes a-a-and trolls!"

_Good for them._

* * *

"Elder Price!"

"Yes sir." Kevin said back, giving a slight wink to the Mission President. _This is it!_

"You're brother will be, Elder Cunningham!"

"THAT'S ME! THAT'S ME! HELLO!"

_Are you kidding me? It's fine, it's fine.__This is just a minor set back, but it is nothing compared the amazing feeling of living in Orlando for two whole years! _"Oh, hi."

"And your mission location is…" _Cross your fingers. It'll make it more convincing that you're clueless. _Right after the Mission President announced their location he mouthed 'sorry' to Kevin

"Uganda!"

"…Uganda?"

"Uganda! Cool!...Where is that?"

"Africa!"

"Oh boy! Like Lion King!"

_…WHAT!?_

* * *

**UCF2580 says...**

Hope you like :D

Again, I would like to know if this would be rated T or M


End file.
